Wonderful Tonight
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Someone thinks about the love of his life, it's all nice and fluffy...and who are these two people? Nope not who you're thinking, this is a Randy & Trish Fic! Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of real people portrayed in this fic. Vince McMahon and WWE owns the characters and the real people own themselves. 

This chapter isbased around the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.

**To read the original version with song lyrics go to: bitter-solemnity. com /fics /WT.php (just get rid of the spaces).**

A/N: Was listening to this song and thought of Trish, and I've since warmed up to Trish/Randy, as evidenced in HaK, and thought I'd give them a try, so here you go, hope you enjoy. It's from Randy's point of view. :D

And like I always say, if you want to be brutal, go right ahead. :)

* * *

She was a bit of a clotheshorse I noticed. It took me a while to realize that, but when she moved in with me, and then took over the entire closet, I figured it out really quick. I even had to buy a bureau to put my things in. I didn't care though, because she was worth the trouble. Everything that deals with her is worth the trouble. She makes it worth it. She realizes I'm staring at her and turns to me, a striped a-line skirt in her hands and a black top in her other. She's standing there staring back at me, and giving me a look.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long," she tells me.

I shrug, "It's ok, I don't expect you to look anything less than completely beautiful."

She laughs at me, "Did you have that written on your hand or something, that was so cheesy?"

"When I'm with you, I guess the cheesiness just shines through."

She shakes her head and puts the skirt and shirt away, opting to take out a slinky red dress. I know that dress, I've seen that dress and I know just how phenomenal she looks in that dress. I put my shoes on, I've been ready for almost an hour, it doesn't take me that long to primp, despite everyone thinking I'm cocky and arrogant enough to take hours to look as good as I do.

No, it pretty much comes natural to me.

She settles on the red dress, beckoning me over. I know why already, she can't reach around her back to zip it up. So I go over to help her. I lift it up slowly before taking it back down a little bit. She giggles and admonishes me, but I can tell she's joking because of her bright brown eyes sparkling in the light of the bedroom. I zip it up all the way and then lean in to kiss her neck. She smiles softly at me through the mirror and we make such a striking pair. Though I'm almost a foot taller than her, she seems to fit perfectly in my arms.

She pulls away from me, though I can tell it's reluctantly, and goes over to her vanity table, another addition to my house. Not that I mind, I really don't, all I had there before was a weight set. I remember her telling me that it needed to go. My once total bachelor pad has been girlied up, but I couldn't be happier, even though I'm now sleeping underneath flowery sheets. God, what the guys would say if they saw me now, I'd be laughed out of the business.

She works on her makeup, but I never know why she needs the stuff. I think she's beautiful without all that gunk caked on her face. I've tried to tell her that, but she brushes me off, and tells me I'm lying. I'm really not, but let her think what she wants. It almost makes me feel kind of special that I'm just about the only person who gets to see the natural her.

She finally finishes with her makeup. I look down at my watch, we're probably going to be late. Not that she really cares as long as she makes a great entrance. Not that she's shallow like that, she's not. She just, she has a presence, I can't fully explain it, but it's this mystique that's all her own. I think that's what made me love her in the first place, that mystique, that aura that surrounds her every day, every moment. It captured me and I was powerless to stop myself.

She's combing her hair now. The light is bouncing off it; it's so shiny. It's straight tonight, no frills or anything, just her long, blonde hair hanging down on the shoulders, falling a little ways down her back. I can't help but stare at her, she's just so goddamn beautiful, and she's mine. It almost makes me want to give an evil, little laugh, but I restrain it to a smirk.

She stands up in front of me and gives me a little twirl, "So?"

"So what?"

"So how do I look?"

"Great," I tell her, "You look great."

"That's it, it takes me forever to get dressed and everything and all you have to say is I look great," she says indignantly, but I can tell she's joking with me. She has that little smiled on her face.

"Fine, ask me again," I tell her, knowing that she wants something better.

"How do I look?"

This time I'm prepared, "You look wonderful."

I take her arm, and she links her arm with mine. There's that perfection again. It was as if she was made for me, and that's such a comforting thought. Here she was, under my nose for so long and I just didn't realize it until recently. Now, all I want do spend every waking moment with her, making sure she's as happy as I am. When did I get so mushy? I look down at her, and I'm reminded. The moment I fell in love with her, that's when I turned into a pile of lovey-dovey mush.

We go out to the car and I help her get in. Don't want her to tear her dress as she gets in the car, then we may have to go inside again and go through that arduous task of her finding something to wear. I get in myself, and I start driving towards the party at the Hilton. It's just a company party, but everyone is going to be there, and everyone would be dressed up. That's why we're dressed up, I'm not really looking forward to it, but I know Trish is, and that's all that matters. If she wants to go, then I want to go.

We arrive and I let the valet take the car. I already see him eyeing Trish, and I wrap my arm around her possessively. She noticed, I can tell as she looks up at him, a little smirk on her face. She doesn't say anything as we walk inside, but I can tell a laugh is on her lips. I nudge her with my arm and she bursts into laughter. I mock pout and she turns to me.

"You need to stop being so jealous," she tells me.

"I'm not jealous, how dare you think that I would be jealous of a valet?" I say defiantly.

She giggles, "I know you, you hate any guy looking at me, it's just in your nature."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yup," she nods, "You are just a jealous little boy because everyone is eyeing your favorite toy."

I lean down and kiss her, careful not to ruin her makeup, "You're anything but a toy."

We make our entrance, and just like I suspected, everyone turns to look at us. I know it's not because of me, I mean, yeah, I'm a good looking guy, but Trish, she's...amazingly gorgeous. I kind of show her off proudly, knowing that most of the single guys in here are jealous, and I'm sure a couple of the married guys are jealous as well. That makes me kind of happy to see. Yeah, I'm a little shallow, aren't we all? We walk in and a champagne tray passes by us and we both grab a glass. She takes a sip and looks around, spotting various friends around, I let her drag me around, content to just be around her.

I see some of my friends and whisper to her that I'm going to go over there. She nods and gives me a small kiss. I walk over to them, but I get distracted much of the time, watching Trish across the room. She was talking with Chris Jericho at the moment. I used to get jealous, considering Chris was her ex-boyfriend, but I'm pretty reassured that they're over each other as I see Chris's new wife Stephanie walk up to join in on the conversation. Trish and Chris had ended amicably when he realized that he wasn't exactly pining away for her, and was in fact pining away for the brunette who was currently laughing as Chris bumped his hip against hers.

She hadn't exactly been heartbroken he remembered. In fact, she was the one who had brought Chris and Stephanie together in the first place. That was a long time ago though, right around the time that I realized that Trish was something pretty special. Stephanie is giggling with Trish as Chris blushes something fierce. I excuse myself and walk back over to the threesome.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking around the little group.

"We were just embarrassing Chris," Trish explained, laughing at Chris some more, "Look at that face."

"The women are assaulting me," Chris protested.

Stephanie fixed his collar, "You love the attention."

"So how are the newlyweds?" I asked.

"Three weeks of happily wedded bliss," Stephanie said glowingly to Trish and me.

"You guys just got back from your honeymoon right?" Trish said, holding my hand.

"Yup, it was beautiful," Chris answered, "From what we saw anyways."

Stephanie giggled, "So when are you two getting hitched?"

I look at Trish, who looks surprised. Truth be told, I've thought about it, more than I probably should actually. She's perfect for me, I don't need forever to figure that out, I already know. She gets me, when everyone else didn't, and she made everyone see me in a different light and for that I'm indebted to her for the rest of my life. She looks up at me and she has this look on her face. It's kind of pleading, like she does want me to ask, but I don't know, I don't have a ring or anything.

"Very funny Stephanie," I tell her, "We have no clue."

"You should, everyone knows you two belong together," Chris says, "I mean, I was silly enough to think I belonged with Trish, but I can clearly see she's meant to be with you."

"Yeah, lucky for me," Stephanie replies, "Oh look, Christian just got here, we'll see you two later, have fun."

They walked away and I didn't notice, I was still thinking intently. Trish tugged on my suit sleeve and it finally broke me out of my reverie. I looked around, wondering where Chris and Stephanie had gone, but was interrupted by Trish's hand coming to rest on the back of my neck as she pulled me down for a kiss. Her kiss calmed me down, silenced the cacophony in my brain, at least for the time being.

"You alright?" she asked me quietly as our lips parted.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"It's just that their question, it seemed to have thrown you off," she tells me.

"No, it didn't, I mean, yeah, it took me by surprise, but I mean, I guess that's what's on everyone's minds right now."

"Don't think about that, I'm very comfortable with where we are right now."

"I'm wonderful," I tell her, "With you, I'm always wonderful."

She smiles at me, pressing her lips together slightly, as if to stop a full- out grin from crossing her lovely face. I tuck some hair behind her ear, which she quickly puts back to where it was and I laugh realizing that's how she styled it earlier. She laughs too and wipes some of the lipstick off my lips, I didn't even realize I got any of it on me, but she knew, she always knows.

I don't want to say we have a perfect relationship, God knows that I had a hard time breaking free from the mold that Evolution set for me. Everyone, including Trish thought I was a jerk. And while I'm still with Evolution, and some people still think I'm a jerk, Trish knows I'm not, and really, she's the only one that counts. Her opinion is the only one that matters to me. Besides, if I get too bad, she'll keep me in check.

Then there was how everyone reacted to us getting together. Trish's friends all tried to warn her about me, telling her that I was an asshole and would only hurt her in the end. Maybe they were right at the time, maybe I would've treated her like shit, maybe I would've cheated on her and done all those horrible things to her. Maybe that's who I was...

At the time at least.

She made me better, she made me realize things I hadn't realized before. She's older than me, it's not rocket science to figure that out. Maybe that means she's wiser than me, but I think she would be regardless of our age. She's so smart, just another thing to add to the list. You'd think she wouldn't want me, I mean, she must think I'm immature sometimes, or not ready to commit or something because I'm younger.

Part of me thinks that you're too good for me. Part of me thinks that I'm perfect and therefore you are right for me. But I do know that all of me loves you. It's this all-encompassing love, and the fact she makes me feel so corny sometimes. That has to be good, I think at least, I mean, corny can be good, in some circumstances. Either way, it doesn't matter because having her with me, is the best thing I could've hoped for, she's the best thing I could've hoped for.

I see that she's dragging me somewhere and I'm content to just hear her talk. I stand there, looking dapper in my suit, and pretend to join in the conversation she's having with Lita and Rob. I nod and look interested, but I'm so focused on her at the moment. Just listening to her speak and everything, I'm enamored. She couldn't know how much I love her, because I don't even know how much I love her.

So I had a little too much to drink, so did everyone else. It wasn't our faults, it was a party, and we drink. I could already feel the pounding in my head and knew it would get worse. Everyone's leaving right now, saying their goodbyes. I rubbed my temples, trying to assuage my upcoming headache. It was no use; this one wasn't going away without some aspirin and a full night's sleep.

"We better get going," Trish says to Christian and Edge.

"Ooh, hanky panky later," Edge teases.

I merely smile in amusement as Trish gives him a dirty look, "None of your business."

"I think that's a yes," Christian answers.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Trish says cryptically. Then she wraps her arm around my waist, "See you guys later."

"Yeah, bye," I say to them as we turn around to walk outside.

"You don't look so good," she whispers to me as we're waiting for the valet to get the car.

"I don't feel so good," I tell her.

The guy comes over and hands me the keys as I hand him a tip. She turns to me and runs her hand down my cheek. Her touch is light and it feels like a breeze running across my cheek. I'm already feeling better, just by having her touch me.

"You want me to drive."

"If you want?"

"I'll drive, you rest."

I hand her the car keys and she leads me by the hand to the car. I get in the passenger seat and she gets in the driver's seat. I lean back against the headrest as she drives home. I doze off somewhere along the way. She drives the rest of the way, while I sit there, asleep for the most part. The next thing I remember is her gently shaking me out of dreamland.

She helps me out of the car, and I wrap my arm around her, letting her help me. We go upstairs and I practically collapse onto the bed, the pounding in my head becoming incessant. She disappears into her closet and I try to get up to change, but my head hurts, so I just stay where I am. She comes out in her pink pajamas pants and a white tank top. She comes over and starts undressing me slowly.

"What're you doing?"

"You can't sleep in your suit," she points out.

"Yeah, but I can undress myself," I tell her as I start to unbutton my buttons.

"Yeah, but you're obviously not feeling well, so that's where I come in," she said, continuing to unbutton my shirt and pull it from my pants, "I don't mind."

I let her take care of me, and help me into bed. She goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It takes a while for her to come back out, but I'm determined to stay awake. I barely manage to as she turns off the bathroom light. She walks towards the bed and climbs into her side. I'm not tired enough to not hold open my arms to her and she crawls over, laying down with me. She cuddles into my arms, and I sigh in content.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asks me.

"Yeah, it was fun, I liked being able to show you off most of all though."

She laughs softly before yawning, "Turn off the light, I want to get some sleep."

I lay there, listening to her breathing in the darkness of the bedroom. She doesn't speak, but that's alright, because the silence has never been an enemy to us. It's comfortable, lying there, running my fingers through her hair. She traces patterns along my stomach, and I notice her slowing down to a stop, and her breathing is becoming more rhythmic, signaling the sleep that is coming to her soon.

"Night Randy," she whispers in her sleep muddled voice.

"Night Trish," I say.

"Love you," she breathes, the tail end of her words drifting off as she falls asleep.

"I love you too."

She doesn't need to hear it, I'm sure she didn't, I'm sure she didn't need to. She knows how I feel, and I know how she feels. I think back to that question Stephanie asked earlier, about Trish and I, about marriage. Someday I hope to make that come true, someday I hope that she'll be my wife.

Maybe I should go ring shopping tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I forgot to put "The End" on the last chapter, I felt bad, so here's one more chapter for you guys. I'm glad you liked the first one, I was kind of afraid you wouldn't because I'm really not used to writing non- Smoochy. Eek, I left the comfort zone! Hee, enjoy this one you guys. :D

This chapter is based around the song, "The Reason," by Hoobastank.

**To read the original version with song lyrics go to: bitter-solemnity. com /fics /WT.php (just get rid of the spaces).**

And this one is in Trish's point of view.

* * *

I know that he thought I was perfect, but I'm really not. It's just how he saw me, and I can't say that I didn't like it, because I did. He made me feel special, but I'm not that perfect person that he thought I was, I have flaws. I have so many flaws that either he failed to see or didn't want to see. I guess that's why I left. Or maybe it was because I was terribly afraid.

Afraid of what? I keep asking myself that question because for the life of me I can't figure it out. Maybe I'm scared of the content feeling I get when I lay in his arms at night. Maybe it was the fact that he gave me so much love, much of which I just didn't deserve. I don't deserve his love. For so long I was considered a slut, prancing around on every guy's arm, I'm sickened with myself over that actually.

Randy never did that to me, he always made me feel as if I were special and only needed to be myself. I wish I could take back all those things that I did, I wish I could have that clean slate. Maybe then I'd be perfect for you, but I know I'm not, not right now, maybe not ever.

Maybe that's why I left.

I can still see it now, the look on your face. You looked so hopeful, kneeling there with that gorgeous ring extended in front of you. I can still remember every last detail. Of course, it was only a couple of weeks ago. It seems too long ago now though, when I think about it. To my tired mind, that has been going over and over the incident, it's been an eternity since that moment you asked me to marry you.

I told you no. The look on your face, I could see it crumbling right before my eyes. It started in your eyes, they got dim, as if I had extinguished a light in them. I didn't mean to do that Randy baby, I really didn't. I never wanted to hurt you, I really didn't. Then it went down his face, as if a shroud had covered that beautiful face.

I know that you tried to maintain your dignity. I saw you try to compose yourself. I wanted to reach out and touch you, but you just would've shrugged me off. I can remember you getting up and turning your back to me. I left then, grabbed my bag, threw some clothes in and then I was gone. But I turned at the last second, right before leaving the room, leaving you.

"I'm sorry Randy."

I ran away. I know that was probably the wrong thing to do. I know that I should've at least stayed to talk to you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see your face anymore. I didn't know what to say, or how to explain myself. I don't know my feelings. I'm standing here, looking out on just land, and I still don't know why I said what I said, I just knew that I couldn't marry you.

I don't deserve him. I know it'd shock him to hear it, but it's the truth. I really don't, he's so great and has so much going for him. I'll just hurt him, because I don't know what I want. I don't know if he's what I want for the rest of my life. I'm so undecided right now, and I can't face you with so much indecision in my mind.

So I ran away.

I didn't know where to go, didn't know a place I could go that you wouldn't find me. You do know me, and you would've known where to go if I had chosen one of my usual hang-outs. No, I had to go somewhere where I knew that you wouldn't find me. I could only think of one place, only one person who could help me through this, because he had been in my position.

I ran to Jeff.

I hear someone clearing their throat and I turn to see Jeff in the doorway. He's holding a tray with a bowl on it. I don't think I can eat, but Jeff knows that I haven't eaten anything in a while. He smiles sympathetically at me and sets the tray down on this dresser pushed against the wall.

"How're you holding up?"

"Same," I tell him.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asks.

I smile dully, "You're letting me stay here, that's help enough."

"Why'd you come here besides the fact that Randy won't know you're here?" Jeff drawled.

"Because you were in the same place I was not too long ago," she said, "I wanted you and you didn't. Why didn't you want me?"

He thought for a moment, running his hand through his vibrant red hair, "Because I knew that we weren't meant to be. We danced around each other for so long, we should've known that we weren't getting serious for a reason."

"Was that reason Randy?"

"Well, I think the reason is that there are better people for us than each other," he shrugged.

"Do you think my perfect person is Randy?" I asked. Maybe Jeff could give me the answer I so desperately needed to know. If only I could dump the question on someone else, then I wouldn't have to figure it out myself.

"That's something you have to decide," he told me, "Try and eat something ok? I don't need you dying on me."

I laugh as he leaves. I knew he'd say that. I knew that I'd have to figure this one out on my own. I just didn't know how to do that. I didn't know where to go from here. I was so confused. I sat down on the bed, staring at the leopard print comforter that was sitting on it. Only Jeff would have that. I laid down, and grabbed a pillow, holding it to my chest. Only then did the tear come, and I welcomed them, at least it would be something else to focus on.

I pick up the phone and I dial our house. I chicken out on the second ring and hang up. I'm a coward. Not only am I a bitch for turning Randy down, I'm a coward who can't even talk to the one man I love. And I do love him, I love him so much, and that's why I left, because he deserved to be let go. I didn't even realize that I wasn't right for you until you asked me to marry you. I just wish I had seen it sooner.

I sit on the couch, channel surfing as Jeff goes grocery shopping. I don't have much energy to do much, and I've only left Jeff's house a handful of times in the past two weeks. The doorbell rings and the fear seizes me as I realize that it could be Randy. I tentatively stand up and go to the door. I open it slightly and see Lita standing there. I sigh in relief.

"I knew that I would find you here."

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I'm here to ask if you've suddenly gone stupid," she said, giving me a look of annoyance, "And I brought reinforcements."

I open the door all the way and see Stephanie standing there, giving me a little wave. I know I'm going to get a talking to, and I sigh and let them in. Stephanie's never been here before and she looks around, a look that says that she feels like she stepped into another dimension. Lita walks purposefully into the living room and I follow, Stephanie close behind me.

I'm not particularly looking forward to what's coming, but I know that they only have good intentions. They only want what's best for me. If only I knew what was best for me. You'd think someone my age would at least have some sort of knowledge of what they want from their life, but I'm just not that organized. I sometimes feel like I'm free-falling and I have nothing to grab onto.

"So what do you guys want?" I ask as I sit down on an armchair as Stephanie and Lita sit on the couch. I pull my legs up and roll into a tight ball, like I'm trying to keep the world at bay.

"We came to talk some sense into you," Stephanie said.

"You guys, I really don't need this right now."

"Trish, do you think you were the only one hurt in this whole situation?" Lita asks me.

"I know I'm not. I know that I hurt Randy alright."

"Hurt? You think you just HURT him," Lita told me, her voice raising, "You broke him."

"It's bad," Stephanie added, "I mean really, really bad. I've never seen anyone look so sad."

They're making me feel bad now, and I know that's their purpose. I think of Randy sad, and it breaks my heart. What I wouldn't give to be there to comfort him. If he even still wants to be around me. I can't be too sure that he'd want to see me. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to ever see me again. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. I said no to a marriage proposal. If that's not basis for hatred, I don't know what is.

"I didn't want to make him sad," I say, trying to defend myself, lame though it may be.

"You thought he was just going to be ok with you dumping him?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"No," I say, "But I didn't exactly dump him."

"Well, did you tell him why you said no?"

"Not exactly, I just kind of...left."

"Trish," Lita says sighing at my words, "You have to talk to him."

"I can't, not while I'm still so confused."

"You think people don't get confused," Stephanie said, "People get confused about their feelings all the time. You think it was easy for Chris and I? I thought he hated me for the better part of three years. I thought I was so stupid for being attracted to him while he hated me. But he loves me Trish, he loves me in spite of my flaws, in spite of the things I did. And Randy loves you the same way."

"I just don't know."

"And look at me," Lita said, "I spent a long time thinking that Matt was my quote unquote 'soulmate,' then he goes and turns on me, and I find Christian. Now I'm absolutely happy with Christian. He makes me happier than I've ever been. And he used to hate me!"

"That's you guys!" I exclaim, "I don't know what I want. I'm happy for you both. Stephanie, I'm glad you found Chris, you two are perfect, and you and Christian, Lita, you have so much fun. I don't know if I want Randy."

Stephanie silences me with a few words, "Would it hurt this bad if you didn't?"

I don't know how to respond to that. I don't know if there are any words eloquent enough to say what I'm thinking right now. Her words hit me like never before. She's right, it did hurt bad, it hurt to know that I hurt Randy. I love him, I love him so much, but am I worthy?

"I don't think I deserve him," I say quietly.

"Oh, now I know that's crap," Lita says, rolling her eyes, "We can all see it Trish. We can see how good you two are for each other."

"It's true," Stephanie adds, "Everyone knows you two are perfect for each other. I'm sure there are tons of people who are jealous of you guys."

"But is that something that I can have forever. I'd hate to be disappointed."

"That's a risk you have to take, but it's worth it don't you think? I was scared when Chris asked me to marry him. But I didn't let it consume me, and I'm so happy now Trish. Don't you want to be happy?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

I lay awake later that night, thinking about what Lita and Stephanie said earlier. I know they're both happy, and right now, I'm extremely jealous of them. They know what they want and they have it. Maybe I have it too. Maybe I've had it all along and I'm just too stupid to realize it. Maybe I need Randy just as much as he needs me. Maybe I am his perfect person.

I get out of bed the next morning in an obvious rush. I pack my things; I need to go find Randy right now, I need to talk to him. It all became clear to me, thanks to the wise words of two people. I grab my bag and rush downstairs into the kitchen where Stephanie, Lita, and Jeff are conferring at the kitchen table. They all look up at my curiously.

"I'm going, I need to see Randy."

They just smile and nod, as if they already knew that I would be going. I give them all a hug, an extra long one for Jeff for putting up with me for so long. Then I'm on my way, driving to the airport. I inquire about flights back home, and find there's a flight in forty minutes. I'll be cutting it close, but I need to get home as soon as possible, before it's too late and Randy gives up on me.

I make it on the flight, and it's not fast enough for my liking. I just stare out the window, willing the plane to go faster. Finally we're touching down and I'm out of my seat like a bullet out of a gun. I find my car in the long-term parking and drive home, trying to obey all the traffic laws. I make it home, and I'm relieved that his car is here.

I walk inside and it's so quiet. Everything is so still, even the air seems still, nothing is out of place or anything. I figured that maybe he'd have gotten so angry he'd throw things around, but there's nothing. I set my bag down and go in search of Randy, hoping that he really is here and isn't out with Evolution or something. I go further into the house, trying to be quiet. I don't know why, it just seems the right thing to do.

He's not downstairs; I've looked everywhere. He must be upstairs. I tiptoe upstairs and look down the hallway towards our room. The door is slightly ajar. I walk down the hallway and to the door. It's dark inside and the curtains are drawn. But I can still make out his shape sitting on the bed, his head down. My heart contracts for a second as I see him there. Though I can't make out his features with his back to me, the sadness seems to emanate off of him, and it's all my fault. I tear up as I just stand there looking at him.

He's looking at something, I can tell, but I can't really make out what it is. I can smell the alcohol, but the smell is stale, so it must have smelled for a while. I hope he's not drunk, especially not over me. I stare at him and finally figure out what he's holding. It's the ring, the ring that should be on my finger. It's now or never, and I have to talk to him.

"I should've stayed," I whisper.

His head swivels towards me and I can just make out tears streaming down his face from the light in the hallway shining off of him. I open the door a little more and walk inside. I don't know what to do for a moment, but I finally go over to the bed and sit next to him. We sit there silently, I'm not sure if I should go first, but I know I have to. I know he has so many questions that need to be answered.

"I should've stayed and explained myself."

"I'm sorry," he tells me.

I shake my head, "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. This was all on me, not on you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I never should've asked you to marry me. You are so out of my league, I should've realized that."

"No," I say taking his hand, "You aren't out of my league, I was stupid and thought I didn't deserve you."

"How can you think that? You are perfect for me, I don't deserve you."

"I think that we deserve each other."

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I tell him, holding his hand, "I was just confused about us Randy, I didn't know what I wanted, but I came to see that I want you."

He looked hopeful, "You do?"

"Yeah, I do, you make me happy, and it took a few people to make me see that. I should've seen it on my own, but sometimes you need a little help from your friends."

"Yeah."

"So if you'll have me, I would love it if you would be my husband."

A brilliant smile takes over his face and he nods eagerly. I smile and lean in to kiss him and as our lips meet, I can't believe how stupid I was to leave him in the first place, to say no to the one man I've ever truly loved. As we're kissing he slips the ring on my finger and I intertwine our fingers. He pulls away and looks at me adoringly, that light back in his eyes.

"I would love to be your husband."

I smile. The feeling sweeping over me is overwhelming. It's a good feeling, content, something I could definitely get used to. He hugs me to him tightly and I'm happy to be in his arms again. I hug him back, never wanting to let go, knowing I don't ever have to again. Nothing else matters at the moment.

All I need is him.

THE END


End file.
